Call of Duty: Zombies
by Morning Bunion
Summary: Follow Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki as they try to survive the massive undead horde. From the events at Shi No Numa to the end of Richtofen's Grand Scheme.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah great! ve are here."  
>Richtofen cries gleefully clutching the wunderwaffe DG-2 in both arms.<br>Tank Dempsey stands behind him wearing an annoyed look on his face.

"what the hell are we doing here? what is this place?"  
>Dempsey says peeking out one of the broken windows. "A swamp? you brought us to a swamp?"<br>he yells

"enough vith ze questions Dempshee. vee are here to escape ze hordes of ze undead"  
>Richtofen says to dempsey while looking around.<p>

" Ahh this place smells worst than my third wife after i killed her"  
>Nikolai blurts out. "better have a sip to block out smell"<br>he says drinking from his bottle of vodka with one and and covering his nose with the other.

"ahh this place is familiar" takeo says "taking deep breaths through his nose.

"vat are you shmelling Takayoh?" richtofen asks.

Takeo with a bright smile on his face answers "i smell sushi"

"ah, dead fish. yah" richtofen says smelling thr air.

dempsey suddenly sneezes, letting out a long string of snot.  
>"how can you stand that smell? its like cat piss and shit."<br>he says flinging the snot away with his hand.

"enough chatter. ve have much to do!"  
>richtofen says walking to the nearby stairs that is blocked off by rubble and debree.<br>"Damn!" heys yells "ve do not have enough points to buy ziss!"

"What the hell do you mean points?"  
>dempsey yells "lets just move the goddamn crap out of the way!"<p>

"oh dempshee, if only it vere zaat easy"  
>richtofen says "by all means do try"<p>

Tank steps forward grumbling as he does.  
>"oh come on! what do you think this is? A game?"<br>tank reaches forward to grab a chair out of the rubble but suddenly stops.  
>Nikolai still watching blurts out.<p>

"Well come on! we dont have all day!" nikolai says

"i cant. I just cant! what did you do to me richtofen!"

"i did nassin!" richtofen replys "damn you samantha! you ruined everything!"  
>he says stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly.<p>

a loud chime that sounds like a woman humming suddenly fills the area

"what the fuck was that?" tank yells startled by the sound.

"it sounded like my mom when she used to sing to little nikolai when he went to bed"  
>nikolai says smiling to himself<p>

Takeo looks up searching for the source "what is this madness?"

" nien!" richtofen yells "ziss is going to get bad. come now, vee have to get out of here"

"how we supposed to get out if we cant get through that door?"

"vee have to kill ze undead for points."  
>richtofen replys "get ready! here they come!"<p>

suddenly a massive roar of cries and screams is heard. getting louder very quickly.

Suddenly takeo yells as he is being pulled back to the window he is standing next to.  
>"help me you fools!" he yells<p>

Nikolai jumps forward and smashes his vodka bottle on the top of the zombies head.  
>the zombie's head crumbles to peices as nikolai lets out a painful cry. falling to his knees nikolai sobbs loudly.<p>

"whats wrong?" dempsey asks

"my vodka!" nikolai cries holding the broken bottle tip in his hand against his head.

"ah grow up!" dempsey says. "its not like you need it!"

"ah but dempshee he actually does need it" richtofen yells

"why?" dempsey asks

"no time to explain, start killing!" richtofen yells shooting the group of zombies through the window with the wunderwaffe. laughing in a high pitch voice as he watches them fry when the bolt of lightining surges from one to the other.

Dempsey jumps to a window holding his M1911 handgun in both hands shooting three zombies in the head. "ah come one! one bullet, one kill my ass! hey richtofen! let me have a turn with that wonder waffel!"  
>he yells to richtofen.<p>

richtofen still laughing at the zombies msifortune turns his head and yells back "Nien, go get your own dempshee!"

Takeo pulls out his hand gun and opens fire on the nearby zombies at his window.  
>"die with honor! but not with dignity!" he yells out.<p>

"what the hell does that mean?" dempsey yells

takeo doesnt answer but continues shooting the zombies.

"Nikolai get your fat ass up and start killing these bag sacks. i'm working two windows here"  
>dempsey yells shooting a zombie in the head attempting to climb through the window then immediately turning his gun to the second window to shoot the others.<p>

Nikolai rises up at lighting speed and lets out a bloodlust cry.  
>"RRAAAHHHHH!" he screams as he sprints to the window dempsey is near and rips off a nearby zombie's head.<br>yelling at the top of his lungs, he throws the head to a nearby zombie knocking it over and down the wooden stairs.  
>the falling zombie knocks over two more that try to reach to window. nikolai calms down, his face still red he asks "what just happened? I must have drank too much. did i pass out?"<p>

Dempsey stunned by what he just saw says "Sweet jesus! remind me not to touch your vodka"

"you stay away from my vodka!" nikolai yells


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch, These meat sacks just dont know when to quit." dempsey grows as he pulling his bowie knife out of a zombies neck, then repeatedly stabbing it again. finally the undead falls over and dempsey fires the remaining bullets into the coming horde. "getting low on juice this isnt fun"

Richtofen fires a bolt of lightning from the wunderwaffe to the crowd in front of demspey. "oh vaat fun!" he yells "ziss reminds me of ze time I put a fork the zee electric plug hole"  
>he says reloading another clip into the massive weapon.<p>

"hey guys, I dont feel good" nikolai says staggering to takeo. " i need vodka"

"you fool, vy did you smash your bottle oon ze undead?" richtofen says still reloading the wunderwaffe in his hands.  
>"damn ziss damn gun is a pain in my ass to reload!" Vyy didnt I just make so you put a little ball in it?"<p>

"Let me play with that toy now! Im tired of using this pea shooter"  
>dempsey says reloading the M1911.<p>

richtofen quickly turns around to shoot a nearby zombie that made it through the window.  
>"I sink that should be enough" he says running the pile of rubble. "dempshee! come buy ziss rubble!"<p>

"why the hell do i have to buy it?" dempsey yells "you have the big gun, the rest of us have these squirt guns"

"fine zen!" richtofens says reaching toward the rubble with his hand. suddenly the rumbles begins to levitate, shrinking into a ball of light the rises up.

"what the hell just happened?" dempseys asks

"enough vith ze questions dempshee! run!" richtofens yells, disapearing down the stairs.

Nikolai shoves past dempsey almost knocking him over. "watch where your going!" he yells

takeo darts past dempsey, running down the stairs then turning right.  
>dempsey turns around to see the windows being teared apart by a horde of zombies.<br>"oh shit" he says running down the stairs, to his left he sees a door but his attention is to the way the others ran. he turns around the corner to see the three men standing around a wooden crate.  
>"what the hell are you doing?" he asks<p>

"theres shiny glow coming from box" nikolai blurts pointing to the crate infront of them.

"what does this do?" takeo asks scratching his head under his cap.

"i dont know, i guess ve have to find out" richtofen replys.  
>stepping forward he opens the lid. he jumps back quickly when a bright light emits from the open box and a loud jingle plays.<p>

"what the fuck? this just gets weirder and weirder" dempsey says putting his hand infront of his face to cover his eys from the light.

"what a catchy jingle" nikolai says humming to the melody as it plays.

"what us happening?" takeo says leaning forward to the box.

the four men watch in awe as multiple shapes appear from the box. finally the shap stops and a dragonov sniper rifle appears. levitaing atop the box the gun slowly descends.  
>richtofen quickly grabs the butt of the rifle with one hand while holding the wunderwaffe in the other.<p>

"ooh wonderbar" he cries "if you open ziss box you get a weapon

"sweet" dempsey yells running to the box. with one hand he trys to open the lid.  
>"what the shit! why wont it open?"<p>

"you dont hane enough points dempshee" richtofen says

"well shit!" dempsey yells.

nikolai pushs dempsey out of the way and lifts the lid open.  
>again the bright light luminates the room as the shape rises then stops.<br>atop the box a bottle takes shape. nikolai squeals loudly as he quickly grabs the bottle.

"what the hell was that?" dempsey laughs

"shut up! nikolai is happy!" nikolai yells as he pops open the cork and shoves the bottle to his mouth.  
>the three men watch as nikolai horks down the harsh liquid.<p>

"conserve your drink nikolai!" richtofen orders.

nikolai takes the bottle and pops the cork back on.  
>"nikolai is mighty once again!" he yells<p>

suddenly they realise the situations again as a loud roar is heard.  
>nikolai runs around the corner vodka in one hand and a gun in the other crying.<br>"die hellspawn! fear nikolai!"

richtofen straps the wunderwaffe on his back and ready his sniper rifle.  
>turning he fires three shots into a zombies chest "ha! ha! No scope!" he says like a child<p>

takeo turns around and begins slashing through a crowd of zombies with the katana from his belt.  
>"like my ancestors I kill you!"<p>

dempsey pulls the bowie knife from his belt and cocks the M1911 in his hand.  
>"time to get up close and personal you sacks of shit" he yells as he runs toward a crowd of zombies shooting and stabbing anything in his way.<p>


End file.
